knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Knights and Brides
Knights and Brides (original title: Верность: Рыцари и Принцессы "Fidelity: Knights and Princesses") is a game by Vizor Interactive Ltd. It is distributed by Plinga, Facebook, and other portals. This wiki is based on the Plinga version; differences to other versions are marked. *See updates and new content for new changes. *See the ' ' and ' ' to get into contact with other players. *For a basic help manual with the game mechanics and features see Game basics, and Category:Game guides for more. *For a guide on how to edit the wiki and article layouts, see [[User:PotniaZoon/Guide|'this wiki guide']]. Wikia navigation Languages File:Kab logo ru.png|'Russian' File:Kab logo en.png|'English' File:Kab logo de.png|'German' File:Kab logo es.png|'Spanish' File:Kab logo fr.png|'French' File:Kab logo nl.png|'Dutch' File:Kab logo pl.png|'Polish' The game is available in the following languages: *Russian: Верность: Рыцари и Принцессы *English: Knights and Brides *German: Ritter und Prinzessinnen *Spanish: Caballeros y Princesas *French: Dames et Chevaliers *Dutch: Ridders en Prinsessen *Polish: Rycerze i Ksieżniczki *Português(Brasil): Articles on the wiki contain a language template to list the terms in different language versions. NOTE: See the [[Board:Multilingual|'Multilingual Board' in the Forum]] for help or talk in non-English languages. Gaming platforms The game is distributed by several companies; their game versions are seperate and self-contained, and may have different gameplay and update status. This wikia is based on the Plinga version, so unless otherwise mentioned it is accurate for the Plinga version There are also dozens of complilative game sites that feature the game, but those second-tier sites only link to one of the mentioned distributors and to not keep an "own" version of the game. Distinct versions of the game are: *'Plinga' : **game links: http://www.plinga.com/play#games, https://www.plinga.com/en/knights_and_brides/, http://plinga.com/play#games/30/playOnline; or its portal Farm Nation: http://www.farm-nation.com/en **'spilgames' (http://www.spilgames.com/): copy of the Plinga version; relation not cleared up, since some things are in common but others seem seperate. *'Facebook' : **game link: https://www.facebook.com/games/knightsbrides/?fbs=1501 **https://www.knightsnbrides.com/, guide page for the FB version **See Knights and Brides Facebook for more information on specifics of the Facebook and differences to the Plinga version. *'Vernost Group (Russian version) on VK' : **Facebook page https://vk.com/vernost_group **vernost-vk.ru, a Russian fansite Second-tier portals that link back to other versions/servers are: *'Plinga' version: **Yahoo Games: https://games.yahoo.com/ **Funny Games: http://www.funnygames.ie/ **Eyzi: https://www.eyzi.net/ **Kizi: http://kizi.com/ **Jgel: https://www.jgel.net/ **gamesbx: http://www.gamesbx.biz/ **https://hyvesgames.nl/game/knights-and-brides/ (runs in Dutch) **BrightestGames https://www.brightestgames.com/ **WePlay: http://weplayfree.com/knights-and-brides/ *'spilgames' server: **GirlsGoGames, GamesGams, Agame, Zibbo or A10 (If you have an account with one of these sites you can use the same account to log in to the other sites. But although these use the Plinga version(?), even sharing the same lottery, they do not connect to the Plinga server, but are seperate.) This list is far from comprehensive. If you find and identify more distinct versions or linked versions, please add them. NOTE: Again, this wiki is based on the Plinga version, so unless ontherwise noted all information is and should be accurate to the Plinga version. Minor version differences, e.g. like prices or different material requirements, can be added in articles additionally -- i.e. do not erase the Plinga information, and remember to mark it as information from a different version. Larger, more extensive differences may require extra paragraphs, subheadings, or articles as needed. *See Knights and Brides Facebook for information on that version and editing help. Please consider adding the version and gender you play to your profile page to help avoid confusion, or remember to offer the same information when needed if you didn't. Other links *vizor-interactive.by, the developer's site *vernost-vk.ru, a Russian fansite Other games by Vizor, and their wikias: *klondike.wikia.com *http://zombieisland.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_Island_Wiki *http://unit-online.ru/ No English version (yet?) Category:Content